An electric vehicle that uses only an electric motor as a drive source, or a hybrid vehicle that uses both of the electric motor and an internal combustion engine as the drive source is provided with the electric motor and an inverter that controls the drive of the electric motor as high voltage units. JP2009-201218A discloses such a structure that an inverter case, receiving an inverter, is arranged on the upper side of a motor case, receiving a motor, to form an electromechanical integrated unit, and this electromechanical integrated unit is fixed to a vehicle body via a vehicle body fixing part, provided on the motor case. The high voltage units that are arranged in the vertical direction of the vehicle like this cause such an advantage that a space in a motor room is easily secured, as compared with the case where the high voltage units are arranged in the longitudinal direction or in the lateral direction of the vehicle.